Legend of the Meta Knight
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: The origin of our favorite masked knight. The rest if self explanitory. This story ate MK X Fumu if you're wondering where it went to.
1. Life as I Knew it

I don't know where I came from but I'm here. I don't know my history but it happened. All I know is that now I have one to train, one who has the power to defeat nightmare, one who can restore peace to the universe.

On an unknown planet long ago the cry of a newborn baby echoed through the still dry air. The sun was rising to greet the infant yet still he cried. The lonely gloominess of the planet had already penatrated his soul. A very round midnight blue being has thus come to see the light of the universe. unknowingly to one day dream of peace and happiness.

Elsewhere another being was coming to see the darkness of the universe. a rather tall slender being for his age. He had rather evil eyes and grin. He was extremely intelligent stating the fact that he was just born and could talk. From that point forward he knew that he wanted to rule the universe through harsh tyranny.

Meta Kanarhuu was a rather odd fellow who liked to explore things. He would often stand on top of things and peek around corners. Another odd quirk was that his twinkling white eyes would often change colors depending on his mood. He would often pretend to be a knight. There was an old manakin that he liked to pretend was a dragon he had to slay. His family was poor yet he still found happiness in the simplest of things.

in another leg of the universe Nelson Marvick Enderson III was dreaming up many demon beasts. He would swear up and down that he would one day rule the universe through these demon beasts, and one day all would bow down to him. This was the first step to universal domination.

Meta Kanarhuu didn't get into trouble a lot as a child. He behaved well in school, ate all his vegatables, and used his manners. He was an overall straight A student. He had mastered gym, chior, and shop class. gym was his favorite class of the day. He especially liked the fencing unit in gym. even though he couldn't join a fencing class he would use a wooden dowell and fence the old manakin. His only friends were those of hid mind. The world was sad around him yet he managed to keep the whole planet from turning gray by being the little ball of joy he was.

Nelson Mervick Enderson III was basking in the glow of his parent's wealth by building a space station large enough to fit 6 stars and his ego. he would often sit in his station and test new methods of demon beasts by creating simple monsters like a purple puffball with hait called Fofa. He then would create greater creatures like Chilidog. He wanted to dominate the univrerse through a buisness he would call Holy Hightmare. He planned to take over Rising Star. This was a star twards the edge of the universe to test his beast's might. From that point forward he was no longer Nelson Marvigk Enderson III he was NME.

The planet paniced as the station approached. Meta Kanarhuu didn't know what to think about the station so he hid in a tree to wait and see what it would do. As the station stopped feirce demon beasts invaded the planet. One by one the villiagers died. Meta Kanarhuu was terrified as he watched the violent slaghuter of his parents and sister. Hor him all hope was lost. As the war ended a shuttle landed and a tall man exited the boarding ramp. He congradulated the demon beasts on their first kill. He then walked over to the tree where he was hiding and looked around. this tall man then looked up. His eyes struck utter terror into Meta Kanarhuu's soul. they stood there and stared at eachother for a few seconds until he orderd one of hid demon beasts to pull him down. Meta Kanarhuu fought being taken prisoner every bit of the way. The beast set him down and the tall lanky man paced around him a few times. Then ordered the demon beast to take him to the station.

In the station Meta Kanarhuu was put in a cell with a couple other people he knew. Jecra the oldest minor in the village and because of that he thought he could bully everyone around. then there was Garlude a classmate of his that he loved seceretly. both of which were crying and Meta Kanarhuu wanted to cry too.  
They heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The three of them waited in terror as the tall lanky man pushed three anklets through the slot in the door and demanded them that they put them on. Not wanting to get hurt or worse they obeyed. Once the anklets were on the tall lanky man opened the door. The three of them instantly made a run for it. they then discovered that if they tried to run away they would be shocked near to death. Ordering that they follow him Meta Kanarhuu, Garlude, and Jecra made their way down the hall in terror or what could happen next. At the end of the hall way was a large room full of cameras and monitors and a large oddly shaped machine in the middle of the room. They were told to sit in front of one of the monitors and answer peoples questions. if they didn;t obey they would receive an immediate shock. To them this was hell.

That night Meta Kanarhuu, Garlude, and Jecra were talking about how painful the day was. Then Jecra mentioned the village. That then turned into a conversation about happy times in the village. In which creating good times to remember.

The next day after getting zapped and delivering demon beasts Meta Knanrhuu, Jecra, and Garlude dreamed up an escape plan. What they would do is pry off the anklets before work and around noonish randomly jump through the transfer machine into who knows where and start lives as free people. The plan was foolproof as long as noone noticed the missing anklets. That night they celebrated their escape to freedom.

The next morning Meta Kanarhuu, Garlude, and Jecra all pried off their anklet and reported to their stations unnoticed. Around noon the three of them jumped through the transfer machine along with a few others following. They had made it their plan had worked.

That night Meta Kanarhuu, Jecra, and Garlude along with the stragglers celebrated. They laughed and sang songs of freedom and happiness. Then the thought occured to them that other planets would suffer the fate of theirs of he wasn't stopped. Together the lot of them formed The Alliance of Star Warriors. They then found new armor and clothes and burned the old ones. Meta Kanarhuu was different he was more mature from that point forward he was no longer Meta Kanarhuu he was Meta Knight.

The next morning Meta Knight, Jecra, and Garlude along with the stragglers went in search of other star warriors to be. First they had to equip themselves. Thus they went to the local blacksmith. When they arrived the blacksmith was working on a sword he called Galaxia. He said that this would be the mightiest sword in the universe and it could only be hels in the hand of the one who is worthy. He then equiped Meta Knight, Jecfa, and Garlude with swords. Jecra with a sheild. Meta Knight with shoes and shoulder plates. Then Garlude with armor to be worn under her robes. They paid the blacksmith thanked him and left. They then built starships. They all promised to relay on Half Moon every third year and regroup. Meta Knight went with Jecra and Garlude went alone. And thus they left.

A few weeks later Meta Knight and Jecra found themselves on Meldar, a large planet near the center of the universe. This planet has already been struck by nightmare's wrath. Thus it was easier to get the survivors to recruite to the alliance of star warriors. Quickly as time passed the aliance of star warriors has grown from five or six to over 2 million. But it still wasn't enough to take on nightmare.

A couple years passed before Meta Knight and Garlude went on the quest for the mighty sword Galaxia. This sword was guardede by a terrable demon beast. Many have went to claim the sword but few have returned. This was the quest of a lifetime.

On Cavicus Meta Knight and Garlude were searching the bloodcurdling caverns in search of the Galaxia. When they found the mighty sword they went into battle with a feirce demon beast. As Meta Knight distracted the beast Garlude went to retrive the sword. As Garlude grabbed the Galaxia an overwhelming shock weakened her as the drew and threw the sword in Meta Knight's direction. She had given her life to help him retrive the mighty sword Galaxia. Knowing and honoring this Meta Knight took the sword and left.

Elsewhere in the universe Holy Nightmare was outraged at the fact that treir escapee had taken the Galaxia out of their clutches. For this he will pay. For this he will die.

After relaying with the others the alliance of star warriors was finally ready to fight nightmare. As the star warriors approaghed the planet that Holy Nightmare was currently invading many demon beadts came flying out of the space station. Meta Knight took a squadron of warriors down to the planet's surface to protect the people. Meta Knight and Jecra were fighting back to back until the unimaginable happened and Jecra was struck down. immediately Meta Knight was at his side. His life was fading fast and he smiled although noone could see it through his mask. He remembered how he would bully Meta Knight for lunch money growing up. Now he regretted this. Meta Knight was a very honorable man and he was proud to of worked with him. He then apologized with a simple I'm sorry and left. As the battle came to an end Meta Knight wallowed Jecra's death. And in finding new found drive to defeat nightmare he set out in search of more warriors. Ans slowly their numbers grew until they were ready to fight nightmare once more.


	2. The Mortal Battle

Meanwhile Jecra was taken to Nightmare where the mighty demon revived and possesed him. He awoke, his eyes glowing red with anger and fury. He was no longer the honorable star warrior that Meta Knight had known and loved, but a slave to the forces of darkness.

++++++

Elsewhere Meta Knight was gathering all of the star warriors to Rising Star, hoping that the large concentration of rebels would attract nightmare and his forces. As he walked down the streets of what once was his hometown sorrowful memories that he had tucked into the back of his mind for so long. The tree in the village square, this is where he had hidden from nightmare after the war. The local supermarket, this is where his mother was killed. The schoolyard, this is where Jecra stole his lunch money every day. Jecra, the thought of his colligue stabbed him in the heart. As he kept walking many sorrowful memories flooded him. Then he walked pasthis home. Home, he remembered battling fierce dragons and saving the princess multiple times with his mother's manikin. Mom, it pained him to think of her too. She was always there to comfort him when he got hurt or was just feeling sad. She wasn't now. As he continued to remember his past a soilder ran up to him. He informed him that nightmare had arrived and demon beasts were filling the countryside. He just nodded, heaved a great sigh and left. He led his squadron of troops to the plains where the demon beasts were gathering. As he assesed the demons he noticed a figure in the mass. Jecra. He was overjoyed to see his colligue, no his brother again. But this joy was soon ended when he noticed he wasn't himself. Realising he had become a demon like the others Meta Knight went into feirce battle with his once close friend. Soon enough Meta Knight had delivered a blow hard enough to kill to his friend. As the wounded soilder fell to the ground his eyes turned back to normal and he pulled off the pennant he always wore off his neck. Holding it up with the last amount of strength he had he gave Meta Knight his most prized possesion. He smiled unseen under his mask and died. As his arm fell to the ground the pennant poped open revealing a picture if a small purple boy sucking on a pacifier. Engraved into the edge were the words 'War bonds brothers, But love bonds eternal friendship. Andrew 'Knuckle' Joseph Micheal Dunn-1992-Aconerith'. Meta Knight closed the locket holding it cloce to his heart. His best friend had a son. Looking down at his fallen brother Meta Knight began to cry. The smell of rotting flesh hung in the air, bodies littered the ground, this sight reminded him of that war so many years ago. He remembered the slaughter of his mother, nightmare kidnapping him, getting to know Garlude and Jecra. As memories flooded him another demon beast jumped out of the bushes ambushing the remorseful warrior. Not knowing what to do and being annoyed about the fact that he had suffered the death of so many loved ones because of nightmare and his workings he drew his sword. Drawing his strength from anger he began to strike, but stopped. A welcoming warmpth encircled him as he saw Jecra's smiling face kick up in some nearby dust. Realising what he was doing he calmed himself and just defended himself. As Chilidog ran him up the cliff he was stopped by a couple of robbers. Shoving them out of the way as the fierce demon pounced he mounted it and wrestled him into a lake at the bottom of the cliff. The robbers stood in awe as the soaked knight began to scale the monstorous cliff. They helped him up the rest of the way and requested to be knights of the strong warrior that had saved their lives. Knighting them 'Sword' and 'Blade' Meta Knight climbed the rest of the cliff and looked out into the sunset. His newfound knights kneeled behind him in great respect. Meta Knight knew he was the last one standing. He was the last of the Galaxy Soilder Army. But there was hope. He knew there would eventually be another generation of great warriors. He built a ship in search of a place likely to attract another warrior and left. His knights followed in a seperate ship as the three of them patroled the universe in search of a new hope. 


	3. Hoshi no Fumu

After traveling the universe for many decades Meta Knight had found a small planet known as Popstar to live on. He landed his ship in the middle of a forest of talking trees and went to the nearest village. The village was small and quaint. The people called it the Pupu Village. The Pupu Village, the talking forest, the nearby volcano, and ocean was part of a land called Dreamland. Dreamland was ruled by a tempermental, self-proclaimed, fat king. He called himself King Dedede. A finichy snail followed him around everywhere as like his one man possy. This snail was known as Escargon. They lived atop a hill about 3 kilometers north of the Pupu Village in a grand palace full of tiny creatures known as waddle-dees. Amongst the obese ruler, none too self-confidate snail, and the orange puffballs with no mouths lived a rather normal looking family. There was Parm, the cabinet minister; Memu, Parm's wife; Fumu, their eldest daughter; and Bun, a little obnoxious brat that needs to go to the barber every now and again. The overweight dictator also had a demon beast teleportation system in his throne room. Meta Knight had decided to stay here in hopes that a young star warrior would one day come here to fight the forces of nightmare. Better yet he wanted a specific young warrior to come here. Casting the memories away Meta Knight and his colligues knelt down before the fat king in respect to be knighted as his majesty's loyal servants. He knighted the three of them and assigned them living quarters. Rising, Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade got up, bowed, and left.

++++++

Their living quarters were 4 doors down from the cabinet minister's family. There was a small room concisting of a window and a chair as you walked in. Then there was one bathroom that needed major scrubbing down. Then there were 2 bedrooms each consisting of double beds. Meta Knight assigned Sword & Blade each a bedroom. He himself would be sleeping in the chair in the main enterance room until further notice. He assigned Sword to scrubbing down the bathroom, recieving extreme protest; Blade to cleaning everything else, in which recieving a delighted 'of course!'; and he himself to find furniture, bedsheets, and other daily needs in the village. As he left he passed by the cabinte minister's daughter, Fumu.

"Hello Meta Knight! How are you? You seem lost, is there anything I can help you with?" She spoke frienily to the masked newcomer.

"Hello, Ah...it's Fuma. Right?" he spoke, slightly embaressed at the fact he couldn't remember her name.

"My name is Fumu." noticing his eyes turning purple she asked, "Why are your eyes changing colors?"

Eyes immediately turning pink the embarassed soilder responded, "AH! That's something that has happened since I was about your age. See depending on my mood my eyes will change colors. I really must get going now."

"Well where are you going? I could help you around town if you want." She replied, a special happiness in her voice.

"That would be wonderful Fumu." He replied following the small girl out of the castle and into the village.

++++++

A few days later a shooting star was seen overhead the Pupu village. It crashed on the edge of a cliff near Whispy Woods. Meta Knight was hiding in a tree nearby as the capsule opened revealing a small pink puffball. Immediately his eyes turned blue. Kirby. He was so overjoyed to see him again. As he reminiced the King Dedede came over and gave him a heardy wop with his mallet. Instantly Meta Knight's eyes turned red. He wanted to give him a wop allright. Fumu, Bun, and a couple demon beasts known as Lololo and Lalala chaced after the airborne warrior. Feeling a mix of outrage, joy, and worry Meta Knight left.

++++++

Over the next few days Kirby had battled many fericous demon beasts. Then one day he found out that there was a Kabu in dreamland. Once finding out he went to see it.

++++++

He greeted the Kabu whole-heartedly, climbing the stairs down to a tomb. There he saw the warp star.

Fumu must've hidden it down here.

Well duh she hid it down here. This is a Kabu! Where else where she put it?

Touche.

Exatly.

Then Fumu walked in.

"Meta Knight! How long have you been down here?" she asked in shock.

"Not long, about an hour." he replied cooly before attempting to leave.

"What exactly do you know about Kirby?!?" she randomly demanded.

"Everything, or perhaps near nothing." he replied before leaving.

She has pretty hair.

You're not thinking what I think you're thinking? Are you thinking this?

Yes I am thinking what you thinking because we think the same and our thinking is connected by thought so whatever I'm thinking you are also thinking while also thinking about what you;re thinking which I am also thinkig so we think the same and you already know what I'm thinking.

Well if you're thinking what I'm thinking which I'm thinking you're thinking that we're thinking the same thought then your'thinking I'm thinking which we are both thinking simotaniously which is thinking about thinking about thinking...I think.

Exactly.

Well then if you're thinking what I'm thinking then you're thinking that she's thinking that you are sexy while you think she's hot like you thought about Irona and I was thinking what you're thinking which we were thinking that she was thinking that we are sexy which you think Fumu is thinking about you the same way you think tou're thinking about her which you aren't really thinking because I'm not thinking that which means that you aren't thinking that and I doubt she's thinking that as well about you so you don't think about her and she won't think about you and I won't have to think about either of you thinking about echother thinking. I think.

...Whatever. All I know I'm thinking that she may think about thinking her darkest thoughts about me as I think my darkest thoughts about her while thinking that we're thinking about doing things together.

Well I think that you are a sick twisted pedophile.

Well I think I don't care about what you're thinking because my thoughts are still going to be thought no matter how sick and twisted they are.

++++++

And over the next few months Meta Knight slowly but surely set up a love nest for him and Fumu on a small island in a lake on the outskirts of Whispy Woods. And eventually it was ready. 


	4. The Island

Fire flies illuminated the sky as Meta Knight sat on the dock at a lake on the outskirts of Wispy Woods. The moon glowed brightly and reflected off the water beautifully. Meta Knight often came here to escape reality. He had brought his gituar with him. He then lit some candles and placed them on lily floats that he floated out into the lake. As the koi nipped at the surface of the water Meta Knight tuned his gituar. Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang. The note slowly rising with each twang. The crickets chirped and the owls hooted as he began to strum a tune. Then sing.

"The sun is setting.  
the sky is turning red.  
darkness is arising.  
as the moon rises.  
time to go to bed.......

you are something to believe in.  
I open up my eyes and ever see.  
the beauty within......."

"within..." a female voice echoed in perfect harmony. Then silence. The trees rustled as Fumu strode out of the forest. "I never knew you sang or played gituar Meta Knight.

"Fumu! What are you doing here?!?"

"Well after you left the castle I was worried and followed you here."

"Why?

"Because I was worried about you."

"I know that but why are you worried about me?"

"Well I respect you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"..."

"You are very talented Meta Knight. You are the most formadable star warrior and you are apparently a musician. But tell me, why did you come here to sing? Why not in the castle? With me...."

Silence.

"I come here as like an escape from reality. To you know just relax and enjoy life."

He sat his gituar down and walked over to the lake and picked one of the candles out of the water.

"But why?" She asked as he turned ove an old boat sitting next to a tree.

"Well, with Dedede and Kirby and the others my life gets pretty stressful."

He then carried the boat over to the water and put it in. He then went to find an oar as Fumu sat and watched with a mix of curisoty, confusion, and lust on her face.

"Come"He said as he sat down in the boat. Slowly Fumu got up and sat in the boat in front of him....

As Meta Knight rowed the boat out into the lake Fumu poked at the water. Soon a small illumination appeared. As the outline of the island came into veiw Meta Knight rowed into the dock. He then got out and tied the boat to the docking post and offered his hand to Fumu. She kindly took it and he helped her out of the boat. As they walked down the beach Kine swam up.

"Hey Fumu!"

"Oh...Uh, hello Kine. How are you?"

"Just fine thank you! Oh what a beautiful night this is! Why with all the candles on the water's surface and fire flies flying about it is just so romantic. Wouldn't you say?"

"Uhh...Yeah sure."

"Why don't you come take a swim with me?"

"I'd rather not. But thanks anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well Meta Knight here-"

"Meta Knight! META KNIGHT?!? YOU ARE GOING TO HANG OUT WITH THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUM INSTEAD OF ME!?!?!!?" Angrily Meta Knight drew his sword and began to slice Kine.

"Wait Meta Knight!" Fumu cried desprately, "He is just a fish. He has no idea how wonderful you are."

"He's wonderful?!?! HE'S WONDERFUL?!?!? I can take no more of this! Good Bye!" he shouted and swam away. Meta Knight put his sword away.

"I can see why you didn't like that 'date' you had with him"

"Yeah. He is very pushy." She giggled. as they continued down the beach Meta Knight randomly stopped and sat down.

"Come, sit by me." He said as took the gituar off his back. "I will sing you a song."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sing you a song." He said as he played the first few chords than sang.

"Hosho ni kno a nee o shira.  
Tomi ko a nee o shira komi no shoo.

tomani ko a shi nami coo tomani o kashi no shoo

Hoshi no kno a nee o shira.  
Tomi ko a nee o shira komi no shoo.

Toshimo komi no shay shomi no kano yukuu a shee kamarni o shi a shii namu nuu

Hoshi no kno a nee o shira.  
Tomi ko a nee shira komi no shoo.

Kaiumi hoshi kee nomi shu ti omena kiauu

Hoshi ni kno a nee o shira.  
Tomi ko a nee o shira komi no shoo.

Kaiumi hoshi...."

Awe struck Fumu just stared. "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Well I practice in my spare time. This is my favorite song ever and I thought you may like it."

"I loved it! And I kinda love you..."She then gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry! I really must get going now." She then tried to get up only to realise that Meta Knight was holding her down.

"Don't be sorry," He took off his mask, "I love you too."  
Meta Knight put down his gituar and turned twards Fumu and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Fumu, not exactly knowing or believing what's going on was processing thought when his lips met hers. Suprised she kissed him back.

Meta Knight drew back, "You are very beautiful Fumu."

"Thank you" she giggled before Meta Knight picked her up and went walking down the beach. As he walked a small open hut appeared over the horison. A small red candle flickered underneath the hut. A large blue egg chair was also underneath the hut. Meta Knight sat Fumu down in the large chair and got a blanket out of a trap door.

"Here" he said as he wrapped the blanket around Fumu. "This will keep you warm." He pulled a lever on the small section of wall and the roof drew apart revealing the vast beauty of the night sky. He then sat in the chair next to Fumu. She leaned on him and snuggled up to him. Meta Knight just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are a very special person Fumu." He said sweetly, "Very intelligent and caring. I'm suprised you aren't already taken."

'Well, I kinda am..."

"Oh." Sadly Meta Knight tried to get up only to realise that Fumu had a death grip on his arm. She looked up at him, large pouty eyes cut through his heart. "What's wrong? You don't need me when you have someone else."

"But, all I have is you, all I've ever had is you. I love you." A slight waiver in her voice could be heard as her eyes began to tear up at the edges.

"I thought you said you were taken?"

"I am, by you Mety." she wimpered, "Please don't go, stay here, with me..." Meta Knight just teared up and held her closer. for a few minutes they just sat there in that bib blue egg chair holding eachother slightly crying.

"Come on." Meta Knight said as he picked up Fumu and carried her over to where the trap door he had taken a blanket out of earlier. With one arm he opened the trap door and walkedd down the ladder closing the door behind him.  
Down in the room below Meta knight's secret hut a large king sized bed and projection screen was seen along with other stuff and things. The room was a deep red color lit by candles. Meta Knight picked up a small remote and pressed a button. A projector and speakers arose from the headboard on the bed. As the projector turned on a selection of icon appeaared on a screen attached to the wall. Meta Knight walked twards the bed and set Fumu down. He spread the blanket across her and walked twards his side of the bed. As he covered up he used the remote he had picked up earlier and scrolled through the vast selections. He soon came to an icon marked 'movies' and pressed select.

"What movie so you want to watch?" he asked as the icons dissapeared and new ones reappeared.

"Oh anything will do." She said softly as she snuggled up to Meta Knight. He smiled and his eyes turned pink as she nuzzled against his arm. He moved the cursor over a icon titled 'Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones'.

"How about this one?" he asked as he pressed select and the Star Wars theme started to play and the medium yellow letters scrolled up the screen.

Meta Knight and Fumu watched with interest as battles raged and lightsabers buzzed. Meta Knight becane uneasy when Anakin and Padme kissed. All he wanted was a similliar romance with Fumu. At the end of the movie during the last scene when Anakin and Padme merried Fumu could feel Meta Knight's uneasyness. Worried she sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong Mety?" She asked lovingly cradling his hand lovingly.

"Oh, I just wish we could be together...forever..." A tear began to form at the edge of his eye.

"What...do...you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well what would your parents think if you were to be with me? What would they say about us? What would they do about it? What would they do to you? They could force you to marry someone you don't love by force. Like Galactia Knight..." Pain shot through his heart. It had been years since he had stopped Irona's merrige to Galactia Knight. She hadn't loved him. No, she had loved him. He knew that and he loved her too. They shared a love that soon became a son...Kirby. He hadn't seen Kirby in since his birth. After she gave birth Irona died. The memories stabbed at him as they ran through his mind.

Seeing that he had zoned out Fumu spoke. "Mety? Meta? Meta Knight?"

"Oh...ah...what?" He asked regaining conciness.

"You were really zoned out Mety. I was worried about you."

Meta Knight just smiled and kissed her. It had been years since he had felt love like this. The love that ate at his insides for so many years had receded and was replaced. Fumu was smart, beautiful, willing, and a go getter who cared for all creatures and beings. She was the pure image of perfection. She was his definition of love. 


	5. DO NOT READ IF SQUIRMY ABOUT SEX!

Fumu was begining to fall asleep when Meta Knight selected an icon marked 'romance'. The projector turned off, the heated bed cooled from 76* to 68*, romantic music played, and 2 glasses of wine were poured via a small tube on the wall. Noticing the change Fumu awoke.

"What's going on Mety?" She asked innocently.

Meta Knight handed her a wine glass, "We are. That's what." He said in a very soothing and seductive tone. Feeling colder due to temperature change in the matress Fumu nuzzled up to Meta Knight. Thrilled at his current sucess he wrapped his arm around her lovingly. As she nuzzled up against him without notice Meta Knight moved his hand up her slim figure to her breasts. Fumu just giggled at this and nuzzled closer to the iconic hero placing her hand the base of his foot. He then proceeded to slightly moving his hand growing faster and harder with each movement. Fumu took a sip of the oddly delicous wine. Meta Knight just smiled.

"Do you like the wine?" He asked seductively.

"Yes very much than you." She responeded in an equally as seductive tone. Noticing she was almost out Meta Knight asked if she would like some more. Declining his offer Fumu sat the glass down on a nightstand and resumed snuggling Meta Knight. Pleased Meta Knight began to slide his hand under her shirt and bra. Fumu just giggled at this and dug closer to her lover. Noticing her response Meta Knight pulled the top half of her 1 piece outfit down revealing two large plump melons. Not fighting this a bit and starting to see what the warrior was getting at she rolled off of him and flat on her back on the bed. Meta Knigt rolled over on his side and began massaging one breast while softly caressing the other with his tounge. Fumu just groaned with pleasure as Meta Knight was making her darkest of fantasies come true.

Getting bored with her breasts Meta Knight moved his hand down her slim figure and softly proded her crotch. Not believing what exactly was going on Fumu placed her hand on his butt. Meta Knight jerked as she began squeesing and massaging his buttocks.

After a while Meta Knight stopped licking her breast and proding her clit aand drew back a bit. Fumu wimpered at the missing warmpth and pleasure. Smiling Meta Knight finished stripping Fumu of her pink and green dress. He sat there a moment, examining her. She was beautiful no doubt about it. Noticing Meta Knight's admiration Fumu fluttered her eyes at him.

Noticing that the only thing left Meta Knight was wearing was his cape Fumu tried to pull the cape off smoothly. Only getting ristance and a scream of pain form her lover she stopped tugging on the cape. She was awestruck as the socalled cape folded out into large bat like wings.

"I never knew you had wings Mety." She said in awe stroking his sore wings. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked in worry.

Meta Knight smiled and wrapped his wings around her. "No they're fine you didn't know."

Relieved Fumu let out a sigh. Meta Knight's wings were soft and warm wrapped around her. Meta Knight stared deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. Her lips were soft and moist, almost like kissing an angel, no he was kissing an angel. Slowly he proded at her lips with his tounge. Wiggling past her lips he could taste her saliva. It tasted like wine...and chocolate. Opening her mouth a tad so his tounge could have easier acess Fumu began to wrestle her lover's tounge. Meta Knight responding to this locked tounges with Fumu and drewback. Slowly Meta Knight wrapped one arm around the girl he had such a passion for and moved the other down her slender figure to her exposed clit. Giggling Fumu wiggled clocer to her lover. Meta Knight kissed her as he poked and prodded at her clit. Soon enough he had inserted a finger into her. With a moan Fumu tensed. With his other hand Meta Knight began to give her a massage.

"It'll be alright. Trust me."

Fumu just responede with a nod and a few moans of pleasure as Meta Knight added another finger and began to poke around in her. She moaned and groaned as Meta Knight gently rubbed her inner workings. After a while Meta Knight removed his fingers and hemoved his arm from her shoulder. Dissapointed she wimpered. The alliged warrior then spread the young girl's legs apart and positioned himself between them. With a terrified look on her face Fumu flinched.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Meta Knight asked sincerely.

"Well I am just really nervous about this you know being my first time and all."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry it'll be just fine and if you don't want to then we could always stop anytime you'd like. Ok?"

Fumu nodded, a small tear bubbled up at the edge of her eye in fear.

"This is going to hurt a bit just after I enter so be warned." He said as be positioned himself to penetrate.

Fumu gasped with both pain and pleasure an Meta Knight's large member slowly entered her. Meta Knight stopped just after entry so she could gett accustomed to having a foreign object inside of her. After a few moments Meta Knight began pumping inside of her. Being gentle but firm. Fumu moaned as her lover's large member pumped in and out of her, in and out. It hurt at first as Meta Knight predicted but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. For quite a while they were like this, at least twenty minutes or so. Then Meta Knight decided to lay on her and wrap his wings around her since she loved that alot. Fumu smiled imbetween moans and groans out of pleasure, happiness, and love. Nothing could spoil this moment. After a while Meta Knight paused and came. His white fluids flowed into her smoothly and came back out at the base. Exausted Metaa Knight drew his member and layed down next to her. He rolled on his side and wrapped his wings around her again since she loved it so much and he lover her so much. Just as he was ready to pass out she turned to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I love you."

Not really knowing what to say Meta Knight responded with a simple "I love you too." and kissed her. With wings and arms wraped around her she turned to him, rested her head on his and went to sleep. Smiling Meta Knight also went to sleep. 


	6. The next morning

The next morning Meta Knight woke up in the bed in his secret getaway since Dedede never granted him vacation time. As he was regaining conciusness Fumu awoke. She screamed when she noticed that she was naked in a bed with Sir Meta Knight whom had wings and was also naked. Startled by the loud noise Meta Knight also screamed. After a few minutes of screaming Fumu passed out. Responding to her reaction Meta Knight dressed and folded his wings back into a cape before putting her clothes on the unconcius yet beautiful Fumu. When she finally awoke she climbed out of the bed and stood net to Meta Knight whom at the time was cleaning up a wine spill.

Leaning her head on his shoulder she asked, "What exactly happened last night Mety?"

"Well you admitted your love to me, I sang you a song, we came down here, watched a movie, discovered my wings, and had sex. Last night in a nutshell."

"WE WHAT?!?!?!!?"

"You heard me. We admitted our love and had sex."

"Omigosh. Omigosh. Omigosh! What are my parents going to think about this?!??! I am so dead!!!!!"

As she pacedd worridly around the room Meta Knight grabbed her by the shoulders. "Everything is going to be all right, Okay?"

Half crying the terrified girl nodded.

"And besides, as long as we've got eachother everything is going to be all right."

And with that he took off his mask and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Fumu."

"I love you to Meta Knight."

And with that Meta Knight put his mask back on and led Fumu up the stairs to the surface.

Meta Knight picked up his gituar as he was passing the egg chair. He tuned his gituar and picked the strands of bird nest out of the strings and started to sing.

"Sweet doughnut!

Akara gami tushi.

Sweet doughnut!

Taomi nasa gunshi.

Sweet doughnut!

Tosama garnai chumi.

Akini nami osho nameairu

komi kan noo seira tomo on kou

Sweet doughnut!

Akara gami tushi.

Sweet doughnut!

Taomi nasa gunshi.

Sweet doughnut!

Tosama ganai chumi.

Sweet doughnut!"

"I love it when you sing Mety."

"That was a song I used to sing to Garlude when I was prisoner at HNC. I thought it would be a good song right before breakfast. Then Kine swam up.

"Fumu! Still hanging out with that moron I see!"

Meta Knight drew his sword, "And here's lunch."

"Wait Meta Knight! He may be annoying but we still should give him one more chance!"

Respecting his lover's opinion he put his sword away.

Kine had never seen such beauty. Fumu had saved his life, again! He still had no idea of what went on last night. As he swam away a thought occured to him, What if Fumu was a mermaid! Loving this thought he swam away happily trying to figure out how to make his beloved a mermaid.

Elsewhere Meta Knight helped Fumu into the boat that had taken them to the island last night. Fumu quietly hummed the tune that Meta Knight had sang to her earlier when he broke the silence.

"Fumu, I want you to know this, no matter what happens I will always love you."

She smiled and took off his mask. Gently sliding her hand over his baby soft face she softly kissed him.

"I have an idea of heaven," he spoke softly, "There are clouds soft as a baby's bottom. A soft breeze constantly blows much like it is now. There is always music playing, techno to be exact. And there are two people, me and you."

Fumu smiled as she spoke softly, "Wouldn't that be right up there?" She pointed at the sky.

"Why yes it would. Would you like to visit?" He said as he unfolded his wings and picken up Fumu bridal style. The clouds were a soft pinkish color with a hint of orange. Looking up Meta Knight flew straight up.

++++++

Meanwhile Memu and Parm were fretting over the breakfast table when Bun walked in.

"Where's sis? If she's not going to be here can I have her bacon?" He asked sitting down in his normal spot at the table.

Parm explained that Fumu had been gone all night and they didn't have a clue where she was as Memu scolded him for being so greedy. Suddenly Sword and Blade came charging in.

"Have you seen Meta Knight recently?" They asked simotainously.

"Have you seen Fumu recently? Memu asked in return.

Then Dedede and Escargon walk in.

"What's going on here? No early morning parties without me!" The fat king snappedd as he took the bacon off of Fumu's plate.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Bun shouted as he tackled tha fat king stealing the bacon back.

Escargon listened as Memu, Parm, Sword, and Blade told their story and Bun wrestled Dedede for the bacon. He then stole Dedede's hammer and gave them both a heardy wop. As Bun and Dedede complained about the pain Memu almost passedd out in worry as Parm caught her and Sword and Blade bickered over who gets Meta Knight's collection of Infected Mushroom albums if he's really dead. This was the definition of chaos. 


	7. Crappiest day EVER!

Later that day Meta Knight and Fumu returned to the castle.

++++++

Meta Knight and Fumu stood outside the castle gates, waitiing for the waddle-dees to lower the drawbridge. Noticing that she was freaking out Meta Knight took held of her hand. She lookse up at him and smiled. As the drawbridge started to lower Meta Knight took off his mask and kissed his lover once more before leaving. As he left he returned his mask to his face and entered the dark hallways of castle Dedede.

"I love you!" Fumu called after him as he disappeared into the darkness. She heaved a great sigh and left. Today was going to be oodles of fun.

++++++

Meta Knight entered the doorway to his chambers to be greeted by Sword and Blade.

"Good morning sir." they said simotaniously like they do every morning once they see him.

"Sword, Blade." he said cooly, nodding at them and sitting down to write in his journal about the night before.

"Excuse me sir," Blade asked as Sword peeked over his shoulder at what he was writing, "Where exactly were you last night? We were keel-hauled and flogged with a mallet due to your absence."

"OH MY GOD!" Sword shouted stumbling back and falling down.

"What is it?!?" Blade shouted worridly, helping his colligue up.

"Meta Knight and Fumu had sex last night!" He cried in utter horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Blade shouted in return. They excanged a few 'Oh my god!'s before Meta Knight was standing in front ogf them, holding Galaxia at their faces.

"If anyone asks nothing happened. Correct?" He said in fury, eyes blazing red.

With a cautious nod the knights immediately got up and left. The smell of crap followiing behind them. As they were out the door Dedede and his one man possy of a snail came in.

"What's all the comotion?!?" The obese ruler demanded as Escargon picked up and read his journal.

"AH!" he shouted in delight as he turned to the page Meta Knight had just written. "Looks like Meta Knight and Fumu were doing naughty things last night!"

"Let me see!" the fat king shouted as he shoved Escargon out of the way, taking Meta Knight's journal.

"But sire! You can't read!" The snail retorted as he got up, trying to regain his pride.

"Then read it to me!" he demanded, throwing the booklet at the misunderstood snail.

"Okay! Okay. I'll read it. Ahem, 'Last night was wonderful! I rowed out to my island with the girl of my dreams, Fumu. It was a beau-'" he was cut off by Meta Knight.

Teeth clenched, holding his sword at the snail's throat he spoke harshly, "If anyone asks none of this ever happened. Got it?"

Escargon just pointed and blamed Dedede before running off.

"Ah. Looks like there will be little feet running around soon. Can't wait!" he said before emitting a loud guffaw.

"May I point out that Escargon is a hermaphite." he said, smirking under his mask.

"What's a hermaphite?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh I'm sure he would love to tell you what a hermaphite is. Why I'm even sure after he does you will want to spend some quality time with him..." he said before Fumu burst in, crying her eyes out.

"Mety! What am I going to do?!? I don't want to tell my parents what happened!" she cried, burying her face into his side.

"Well then. Good luck you two. Tood-a-loo!" the fat dictator called as he left.

"I'm sure it'll be all right my sweet." Seeing that he was failing epicly he continued, "Hoshi no Fumu-tan, nokomi seneshii, nokori no fanao." He managed to get a giggle out of that. Taking advantage of the moment he started tickling her. Once he was sure she had stopped crying he sat up and looked at her seriously. Noticing the change in mood she also sat up and looked at her lover.

"Would you like me to come with you to tell your parents?" He asked seriously as he wrapped his arms around her. She just nodded and they left. 


	8. Sad Memories

"You did WHAT?!?!?!"Memu screamed before passing out.  
"Why did you do that Fumu?" Parm asked, helping his fallen wife up.  
"Well because I love Mety." Fumu explained, clearly stressed out and ready to cry. Meta Knight stood on top of the television watching the arguement, ready to give ant extra support needed.  
"Fumu, you are fifteen! You shouldn't be doing things like this now!" Parm shouted, "And with him?!?"  
"Well, yeah, why not?" The young girl protested standing next to the T.V. where the alliged warrior was standing.  
"Andy you!" the annoyed prime minister continued, this time at Meta Knight, "You freakin pedophile! You randomly come up like 'Well I think I'm gonna have sex with Fumu tonight. Mabie if I'm lucky I can get her and Honey both on the same night.'"  
"Why do you think Mety would be like that?!?" Fumu shouted in outrage.  
Placing a gloved hand tenderly on her shoulder the accused spoke, "Now Parm, there is a difference from being a sick pedophile and loving Fumu. Do you not want your daughter to live? Do you not want her to laugh? Do you not want her to love?"  
"Yes I do but not with you! She needs someone her own age. Not a 40,000 year old soilder. May I point out that even if she voluntarily had sex with you law still conciders it rape? Did you?" Parm snapped, wacking his hand off of Fumu's shoulder.  
"Now what was that for?!?"Fumu protested, grabbing hold of her lover's hand.  
"You need to keep away from him! Who knows what he'll do to you once he's gained your trust. And for all you know he's packed with STDs! I don't want you to have AIDS! Or herpies! Or anything else in that nature! Come on ask him, ask him if he was a virgin before he did you." The outraged father commanded as he woke his unconcious wife up.  
Realising that he had a point the young girl turned to her lover, "Well, were you a virgin before we sort of did things?"  
"Actually no. I had one other many years ago. Irona. *sigh* She was my only other one. But he was then, you my dear are now." The knight replied, eyes white with sorrow.  
"See what I mean Fumu. This sick twisted pervert wasn't a virgin when he raped you." Parm snapped. Fumu just stood there with a look of suprise on her face, "Mety, where are your kids now?"  
"Well there were three but one died prematurely," Tears began to stream down his face under his mask, "The eldest was taken by nightmare," his voice began to waver and crack, "And my youngest son, Kirby." he was clearly crying by now, "I loved them all so much! I remember the day I had to send Kirby off in his ship I had built for him to protect him from Galactia Knight..."

~~~~~~

"Kirby," Meta Knight spoke, holding a piece of cake out to the pink puff, "Would you like some cake? I know you like cake. It's strawberry, your favorite. And once you eat the cake we can take a nap, okay?"  
"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he ran up, swallowing the cake whole. Then he started to glow a faint green. As he grew sleepier and sleepier the glow brightened, until it stopped. The newborn lay there in his father's arms, due for a millenium or two worth of sleep. Meta Knight wrapped his son up in a blue blanket with stars and gently placed him in his ship. He then put in his warp star and set the cource to come back to Meta Knight after a millenia of sleep.  
"Sleep well my son. Mabie once you wake up the universe will be a better place," The proud knight cried, "Then you me and Irona will hopefully be able to live together peacefully once more. I just have one more thingto say, remember this, life is what you make of it, live peacefully and the people around you will be peaceful; live cruelly and the people around you will be cruel; the universe runs off of ideas yet its foundation and supports is peace, take that away and see it collapse before you. I love you Kirby. I always have and always will. Good night, and sweet dreams, my son."

------

A/N: OMG! I cried writing this! Short chapter I know but I'm still waiting input to see what happens next. I will also concider all suggestions given for this story. I just have an overall structure for the story, Early life-Living on PopStar-MKXFumu-Destruction of nightmare-Arrival of Galactia Knight-Rape of Fumu/meeting the knight-the great battle-birth of MK's first daughter-Life with Fumu-Death of Meta Knight-the universe without Meta Knight-End 


End file.
